Impian
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Setiap orang pasti mempunyai impian, meski hanya satu. Dan Murasakibara Atsushi memiliki satu impian kecil. Ia ingin menjadi 'pahlawan berkuda putih' bagi 'raja' kesayangannya. - BL. MuraAka.


"_Setiap putri membutuhkan seorang pahlawan berkuda putih. Tetapi, apakah seorang raja juga membutuhkannya?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: BL, MURAAKA, OOC, typo, dsb**

Dibuat untuk:** Berjuta-juta ulangan, tugas, PR, dan remedial **(makasih sekolah aku cinta kamu :* /hush), dan **Caijou **(_meshi-chan, Nyasar-tan, shourarara, Rein Yuujiro, _mashem, gebi) yang katanya mau collab ga jadi-jadi.

**Dan juga kamu!**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Murasakibara Atsushi hanya memiliki satu impian kecil. Ia ingin menjadi _'pahlawan berkuda putih'_ bagi '_raja'_ kesayangannya._

_._

_._

_._

Waktu itu pertengahan musim semi.

Murid-murid SMP Teikou kelas 1-B sedang mengikuti kegiatan pelajaran olahraga, dan materi yang sedang diajarkan oleh sang guru adalah basket. Sang guru pun memutuskan untuk memecah siswa-siswanya ke dalam beberapa kelompok untuk bertanding—sebagai bahan untuk pengambilan nilai. Beberapa anak terlihat mengeluh tidak bisa bermain basket, beberapa anak nampak senang karena basket merupakan kesukaannya, namun tak sedikit juga yang acuh tak acuh terhadap persoalan ini.

Termasuk Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kemenangan diraih dengan mudahnya oleh kelompok Murasakibara. Bagaimana tidak, kelompok mereka memiliki seorang _raksasa_ sementara grup lawan hanyalah sekumpulan kurcaci pendek yang sebagian diantaranya pegang bola basket saja belum pernah. Ya tentu saja kelompok si ungu ini menang telak.

'_Bosan.'_

Murasakibara tidak pernah menyukai basket meski ia bisa memainkannya dengan mudah. Ah, justru karena terlalu mudah makanya ia tidak suka.

Badan Murasakibara sangat tinggi untuk anak sepantarannya, dan badan tinggi merupakan aset penting dalam dunia basket. Maka dari itu Murasakibara bisa langsung menguasai basket meski belum lama memainkannya.

'_Bosan.'_

Seringkali Murasakibara ingin berhenti main bola oranye itu. Namun, ada saja hal yang menghalanginya untuk berhenti. Entah seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk tanding basketlah, gurunya lah, orang tuanya lah, ya pokoknya banyak deh! Tapi ya, karena Murasakibara juga gak ada kegiatan lain di luar basket jadi ia tetap melanjutkannya (meski ia tidak suka).

Sampai datangnya orang itu.

"Bergabunglah dalam tim basket Teikou."

Murasakibara tidak menggubris perkataan bocah merah di hadapannya. Malah, ia tetap mengunyah berbagai macam makanan ringan kesukaannya dan mendiamkannya.

"Aku tidak berminat."

"Ini bukan tawaran, Atsushi. Ini perintah."

Alis Murasakibara naik sebelah. Apa-apaan anak ini, tiba-tiba datang, lalu memerintahnya, dan seenaknya memanggil orang dengan nama depan tanpa izin.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau akan berguna bagiku untuk membangun tim impianku. Kau. **Harus**. Bergabung." Kata si anak merah dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Murasakibara kembali tidak menggubris kata-katanya. Si anak merah menghela napas, mungkin baru tahu kalau Murasakibara bisa sekeras kepala ini jika dia mau.

Mengantisipasi hal ini, si anak merah pun mengeluarkan bola basket lalu melemparnya ke arah Murasakibara, "Ayo main _one-on-one _denganku, yang menang boleh memerintah yang kalah." Katanya arogan. Ada sebuah nada penuh keyakinan di mulut anak merah itu.

"Oke. Kalau aku menang, kau harus menraktirku makanan ringan favoritku."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau aku kalah—"

"Kau akan bergabung dengan tim basket Teikou."

.

Murasakibara memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya ke lantai lapangan _outdoor _Teikou, sementara anak merah itu melakukan pemanasan. Di sekeliling lapangan, banyak murid-murid Teikou bergerumunan, berniat menyaksikan pertandingan antara si tinggi dan si pendek (bocah merah itu pendek).

Ini akan sangat mudah, iya 'kan Atsushi? Lihat saja perbedaan tinggi kalian. Kau akan menang mudah.

"Sudah siap?"

"Hm."

Murasakibara pun men-_dribble_ bola basket itu dengan cepat, sementara si anak merah berjaga di depannya. Murasakibara tertawa dalam hati, _defense _bocah ini tidak begitu kuat, ia bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Dan benar saja, lima detik kemudian, Murasakibara bisa melewatinya dengan cepat, membuat para penonton bersorak untuknya. Ia segera berlari kencang, lalu melompat untuk mencetak angka.

"Ahahaha."

Murasakibara mengeryitkan dahi. Kenapa anak itu tertawa ketika kemenangan sudah jelas-jelas berada di depan matanya?

"Aku sengaja membiarkanmu lewat."

Omong kosong. Apa untungnya dia membiarkannya lewat begitu saja?

"Kau tahu kenapa Atsushi?"

'_Kenapa?' _Murasakibara bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak?

"Karena—"

_Deg._

"—aku bisa saja mengambilnya dengan mudah."

_BRUK_.

Murasakibara tersungkur ke tanah. Bola basket terlepas begitu saja. Si bocah merah langsung meraih bola dan berlari menuju ring—dan memasukkan poin.

"Aku menang, Atsushi."

_Aah…_

"Sesuai janji, mulai sekarang kau akan bergabung dengan tim basket Teikou."

Murasakibara tidak bergeming. Hatinya masih berdetak tak karuan, pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya. Yang tadi itu apa? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba jatuh seperti itu ketika melihat kedua bola mata kemerahan itu?

_Rasanya seperti ditarik oleh gravitasi yang kuat._

_Rasanya seperti terikat oleh benang kuat yang tak nampak._

_Rasanya seperti tersihir oleh rapalan mantra yang membuatnya terpana._

"Tunggu!" Murasakibara setengah berteriak, "Namamu?"

Si anak merah mengalihkan badannya ke arah Murasakibara. Ditampakkannya sebuah senyuman penuh arogansi dari wajahnya.

"Namaku—"

Murasakibara meneguk ludah.

"—Akashi Seijuuro."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Murasakibara mempunyai sebuah impian. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi kaptennya. Menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Menjadi kartu As bagi deknya. Menjadi tinta untuk penanya. Menjadi pahlawan untuk _'putri_'-nya.

Namun Murasakibara salah. Akashi bukanlah seorang putri sok kuat yang lemah di dalamnya. Akashi adalah seorang raja. Pemimpin. Penguasa. Ia tidak butuh _'pahlawan'_ untuk menjaganya. Ia hanya butuh pion-pion untuk mencapai tujuan pribadinya.

Dan Murasakibara adalah salah satu pion itu.

"_Block_ yang bagus, Ryouta. Kulihat kau berkembang banyak belakangan ini."

"Terima kasih Akashicchi!"

"Yang tadi ini hanya kebetulan, nanodayo! Berikutnya aku tak akan lengah, nanodayo!"

"Tetsuya, gerakanmu melambat. Kau membuat Daiki kesusahan untuk mendapat _pass_."

"Kau membuatku terdengar payah, Akashi!"

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Murasakibara memandangi rekan-rekan satu timnya dari kejauhan. Interaksi Akashi kepada teman-temannya yang lain membuat Murasakibara menyadari akan sesuatu. Kalau ia tidak lebih dari sebuah bidak. Ia tidak berarti apa-apa di mata kaptennya. Ia bisa saja digantikan dengan mudah bila ia sudah tak berguna lagi.

Dan pemikiran itu membuat hati kecil Murasakibara terasa sedih.

Murasakibara bukanlah orang yang terlahir dengan bakat mengagumkan seperti Aomine dan Kise. Ia hanya menang tinggi badan saja. Kalau saja badannya setinggi anak SMP pada umumnya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah dilirik Akashi.

'_Aka-chin…_'

Murasakibara bergumam, masih dengan keripik kentang yang menggantung di bibirnya.

'_Aka-chin…'_

_Krauk._

'_Sakit...'_

_._

_._

_._

"Atsushi."

Murasakibara mengerjap. Ia sedikit kaget ketika menyadari kalau sepasang mata merah tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Maaf, Aka-chin," Murasakibara menggaruk kepalanya, "Apa latihannya sudah selesai?"

"Baru saja kububarkan. Semuanya berada di ruang bilas—kecuali Daiki dan Ryouta. Kau tak apa, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi.

'_Aku tidak tidak apa-apa, Aka-chin…'_

_GREP._

"Atsushi?"

"Aka-chin…" Murasakibara menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Akashi, menyesapi wangi aroma mawar merah yang menyeruak dari tubuh sang kapten.

"Ya, ada apa Atsushi?" tanggap Akashi.

"Aka-chin…" Murasakibara semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Apa aku… bisa menjadi _'pahlawan berkuda putih' _untuk Aka-chin?"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Maaf Atsushi, tapi tidak bisa. Karena aku—"

"—Tidak membutuhkannya. Karena Aka-chin itu _'raja'_ yang tidak bisa dilawan. Iya 'kan?"

Akashi menghela napas, "Ya."

Murasakibara tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah bisa menebak jawaban sang kapten tanpa perlu bertanya. Ia sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Hei, Atsushi,"

Akashi memegang kedua pipi Murasakibara, membuat iris violet bertemu dengan iris merah delima.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi _'pahlawan berkuda putih'_ku."

"Eh?"

"Karena—"

Akashi mengecup pipi Murasakibara pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"—kau sudah menjadi _permaisuri_ku."

Murasakibara kembali memeluk Akashi, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Aka-chin. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Ya, setidaknya posisinya tidak buruk juga.

**_-FIN _**

* * *

**A/N: Ditengah kemelutan persiapan ujian Fungsi, akhirnya malah memutuskan untuk mengetik ini dibanding melanjutkan fic sebelumnya. Karena karakter Akashi dan Murasakibara (namanya panjang banget sih -_-) itu susah dibuat.. jadi semoga gak OOC. Hahaha oke ini parah banget bukannya belajar ya =_=**

**Gimana semua? Puas? Kalau ada apa-apa sampaikan saja!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
